It is well known that a wide variety of implements are generally required when working in a garden or maintaining a lawn. The soil may need to be dug or tilled; clods of soil may need to be broken; and the surface may need to be leveled. These various steps require the use of different tools to perform the various ground working functions. A shovel or a hoe may be used to dig or till the soil. A cultivator may be used to break clods of soil. A rake may be used to level the surface. Furthermore, additional functions, such as weeding and the like, may yet require additional implements.
These various tools, while all readily available to the public, have generally required a suitable area or facility to store them--such as a tool shed. However, with the ever-increasing popularity of condominiums and townhouses as residences, storage space is at a premium. Thus, while people living in these residences may wish to have a personal garden or lawnscape, it is all but impossible to conveniently store the needed ground working implements to maintain the same. Furthermore, while efforts may have been made to develop ground working implements having interchangeable tool heads, these have proven ineffective as they fail to provide a compact storage assembly to maintain the components together when not in use. This results in the eventual loss of one or more of the tool heads.